On the Beach (Neil Young album)
| Recorded = – | Studio = Arrow Ranch, Woodside, California; Sunset Sound Recorders, Hollywood, California | Genre = | Length = 39:40 | Label = Reprise | Producer = Neil Young, David Briggs (tracks 1 & 4), Mark Harman (tracks 2-3 & 5), Al Schmitt (tracks 6-8) | Last album = Time Fades Away (1973) | This album = On the Beach (1974) | Next album = Tonight's the Night (1975) }} On the Beach is the fifth studio album by Neil Young, released in 1974. It was unavailable on compact disc until it was released as a HDCD-encoded remastered version on August 19, 2003 as part of his Archives Digital Masterpiece Series. Background Recorded after (but released before) Tonight's the Night, On the Beach shares some of that album's bleakness and crude production—which came as a shock to fans and critics alike, as this was the long-awaited studio follow-up to the commercially and critically successful Harvest—but also included hints pointing towards a more subtle outlook, particularly on the opener, "Walk On". While the original Rolling Stone review described it as "One of the most despairing albums of the decade", later critics such as Allmusic’s William Ruhlmann used the benefit of hindsight to conclude that Young "was saying goodbye to despair, not being overwhelmed by it". The despair of Tonight's the Night, communicated through intentional underproduction and lyrical pessimism, gives way to a more polished album that is still pessimistic but to a lesser degree. Much like Tonight's the Night, On the Beach was not a commercial success at the time of its release but over time attained a high regard from fans and critics alike. The album was recorded in a haphazard manner, with Young utilizing a variety of session musicians, and often changing their instruments while offering only bare-bones arrangements for them to follow (in a similar style to Tonight's the Night). He also would opt for rough, monitor mixes of songs rather than a more polished sound, alienating his sound engineers in the process. Throughout the recording of the album, Young and his fellow musicians consumed a homemade concoction dubbed "Honey Slides", a goop of sauteed marijuana and honey that "felt like heroin".Shakey: Neil Young's Biography by Jimmy McDonough, pp. 439 This may account for the mellow mood of the album, particularly the second half of the LP. Young has said of it "Good album. One side of it particularly—the side with 'Ambulance Blues', 'Motion Pictures' and 'On the Beach'—it's out there. It's a great take." Availability For about two decades, rarity made a cult out of On the Beach. The title was deleted from vinyl in the early 1980s and only briefly available on cassette - the old slide-out case style, as well as 8-track cartridge tape. Along with three other mid-period Young albums, it had been withheld from re-release until 2003. The reasons remain murky but there is some evidence that Young himself didn't want the album out on CD, variously citing "fidelity problems" and legal issues. Beginning in 2000, over 5,000 fans signed an online petition calling for the release of the album on CD.ThrashersWheat.org online petition in support of reissuing On the Beach. Reception [ AllMusic review] |rev2 = Pitchfork Media |rev2score = (9.5/10) |rev3 = Rolling Stone |rev3score = (favorable)Rolling Stone review |rev4 = Robert Christgau |rev4Score = A− }} Pitchfork Media listed it #65 on their list of the 'Top 100 Albums of the 1970s'. In 2007, On the Beach was placed at #40 in Bob Mersereau's book The Top 100 Canadian Albums. Songs "Walk On", the album's opener, has Young combining his cynical outlook with a touch of closure and a wish to move on and keep living. Young throws in a remake of his Harvest era "See the Sky About to Rain." This track had also been released a year earlier on the Byrds' eponymous album. The album also includes the high-strung "Revolution Blues," inspired by Charles Manson, whom Young had met in his Topanga Canyon days. "For the Turnstiles" is a country-folk hybrid featuring Young's banjo and a caterwauling harmony vocal from Ben Keith, while playing Dobro. Also of note is "Vampire Blues," an attack on the oil industry and the final song on side one. Side two of the LP version opens with "On the Beach", a bluesy meditation on the downside of fame, which has been covered by many artists including Radiohead and Golden Smog, and is followed by "Motion Pictures", a barely audible elegy for Young's relationship with actress Carrie Snodgress. "Ambulance Blues" closes the album. The melody 'unintentionally' quotes Bert Jansch's "Needle of Death". In a 1992 interview for the French "Guitare & Claviers" magazine, Young discussed Jansch' influence: "As for acoustic guitar, Bert Jansch is on the same level as Jimi [Hendrix]. That first record of his is epic. It came from England, and I was especially taken by "Needle of Death", such a beautiful and angry song. That guy was so good. And years later, on On the Beach, I wrote the melody of "Ambulance Blues" by styling the guitar part completely on "Needle of Death". I wasn't even aware of it, and someone else drew my attention to it." The song explores Young's feelings about his critics, Richard Nixon and the state of CSNY. The line "You're all just pissing in the wind" was a direct quote from Young's manager regarding the inactivity of the quartet. It references the Riverboat, a small coffeehouse in Toronto's Yorkville neighbourhood which was an early venue for folk-inspired artists like Gordon Lightfoot, Bruce Cockburn, Joni Mitchell, Simon & Garfunkel and Arlo Guthrie. Yorkville had been the centre of the Canadian counterculture scene in the 1960s when the coffeehouse opened in the basement of a Victorian rowhouse, but by the 1970s Yorkville was changing, and the Riverboat remained as the last of the cafes from this era. It outlived the hippie scene but closed in 1978. In 2009, Young also released Live at the Riverboat 1969, a live album recorded at The Riverboat in 1969. The line "Oh, Isabela, proud Isabela, They tore you down and plowed you under" references 88 Isabella Street an old rooming house in Toronto where Neil and Rick James stayed for a period. The old rooming house was demolished in the early 70s and an apartment now stands in this location. Originally Young had intended for the A and B sides of the LP to be in reverse order but was convinced by David Briggs to swap them at the last moment. Young has said that he later came to regret caving in. Track listing Personnel * Neil Young – vocals; guitar on "Walk On", "Revolution Blues", "Vampire Blues", "On the Beach", "Motion Pictures" and "Ambulance Blues"; harmonica on "See the Sky About to Rain",† "Motion Pictures" and "Ambulance Blues"; Wurlitzer electric piano on "See the Sky About to Rain"; banjo on "For the Turnstiles"; electric tambourine† on "Ambulance Blues" * Ben Keith – bass on "Motion Pictures" and "Ambulance Blues"; slide guitar, vocal on "Walk On", steel guitar on "See the Sky About to Rain"; Wurlitzer electric piano on "Revolution Blues"; Dobro, vocal on on "For the Turnstiles"; organ, vocal, and hair drum on "Vampire Blues"; hand drums on "On the Beach" * Rusty Kershaw – slide guitar on "Motion Pictures"; fiddle on "Ambulance Blues" * David Crosby – rhythm guitar on "Revolution Blues" * George Whitsell – guitar on "Vampire Blues" * Graham Nash – Wurlitzer electric piano on "On the Beach" * Tim Drummond – bass on "See the Sky About to Rain", "Vampire Blues" and "On the Beach"; percussion on "Vampire Blues" * Billy Talbot – bass on "Walk On" * Rick Danko – bass on "Revolution Blues" * Ralph Molina – drums and vocal on "Walk On"; drums on "Vampire Blues" and "On the Beach"; hand drums on "Motion Pictures" and "Ambulance Blues" * Levon Helm – drums on "See the Sky About to Rain" and "Revolution Blues" Note *† Neil Young credited as Joe Yankee References Category:Neil Young albums Category:Albums produced by David Briggs (producer) Category:1974 albums Category:Reprise Records albums Category:English-language albums Category:Albums produced by Al Schmitt Category:Albums produced by Neil Young